It Started With A Bump
by Alyx Hawthorne
Summary: He's a successful surgeon on the verge of losing his mind because of his mother and sister nagging him about having a girlfriend. He went out to unwind all the stress in his body. Suddenly, he craved for his comfort food. On his way back, a woman bumped him. Hard. He was about to unleash his anger at her when he thought better of it. Oh, maybe he has the solution to his problem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** And so, I am here again with my new story! Yosh! Truth is, I dunno, I was browsing some dog pictures (and honestly, I dunno why either Yeah, weirdo me) in the internet and then this plot suddenly came into my mind. I really _really_ want to finish the other story I've been working on (If I'm Not In Love With You) first but I really can't resist to write this one down immediately for fear that I might forget the outline. Oh well, here it is! Just hope you would also like this one!

**Disclaimer:** I know you know the right woman to give all the credits. The amazing characters are hers. But, plot is mine! Still, thank you to my favorite author who gives me the inspiration to write. Judith McNaught, from the bottom of my imagination, thank you.

_**XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_

* * *

**It ****Started With A Bump**_**  
**_

**Chapter One: All the Right Friends  
**

* * *

_"It all started with this_

_Never knew it would end up like this_

_How can I resist your scent_

_The moment I knew you and I are meant"_

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga traveled his hands down the soft, creamy flesh of her shoulder, across from her flat stomach, then continued down to her long, pliable thighs and he started to caress them as a soft moan escaped from the woman's lips. Natsume liked this particular sound because it sounded heaven to his ears, and of course, because he is the one who incited the sound from her.

"Natsume," her soft, full lips against his mouth and her whisper did not do anything to stop him from his 'little' exploring.

"Mm," he said and tugged the hem of her skirt. The pad of his thumb lazily drew circles on her thighs, and he knew he has touched again one of her sensitive spots. He heard her gasped against his neck.

He chuckled. Slowly, slowly, his fingers started to tug her skirt up until the bundle of it rests upon her abdomen.

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

A faint sound of metal being scraped was heard.

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

"Natsume," she said as she started to hear the metal scraping.

Natsume continued to kiss her forehead, her prominent cheekbones, her beautiful chocolate orbs, her soft lips…

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

The sound has become more demeaning.

"Natsume… Spork…" she said in between her breaths.

"Mm," he said again, not caring about anything in the world, just him and the beautiful woman in his arms but who is now starting to push him away gently.

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

And the scraping sound finally entered Natsume's clouded mind.

_'Shit,'_ he cursed in his mind. He dragged his lips away from her collarbone and looked at her eyes. He did not let go of his encircled arms around her, though, even if she is trying to entangle herself.

His intense crimson orbs looked on her deep, brown ones and Natsume felt that emotion he always gets whenever he looks deep on her. Oh, how he loves this woman so much! He would give his life just to see her happy always.

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

She softly smiled, reached out her right hand and placed it upon his cheek, and said,

"Natsume, I'll be right back. I'll just give Spork his food and I'll dash back here, okay?"

Natsume tightened his grip around her waist in answer.

She giggled softly and playfully hit his chest.

"Come on! I won't be long! Besides, we cannot let Spork be hungry, he might chunk off the new cushions on the living room," she said, her lips curled up in the corners.

Natsume looked on the brown eyes he liked to drown himself to, and to the alabaster skin of his wife that is glowing from his pre-lovemaking and he sighed.

_'Damn that dog,'_ he thought annoyingly.

His firm grip on her lessens, but he did not let go easily.

"Five minutes," he commanded.

Her wife tinkled with laughter. To Natsume's ears, that is another sound he loved hearing from her.

"Yes, yes, you little tyrant," Mikan Sakura smiled as she got up from their marital bed. She dusted off her skirt and started to go outside to make a dog food for their lovely maltese-poodle mix dog named Spork.

Mikan looked on her handsome husband and a wave of love washed over her. His jet-black hair in a messy, _sexy _wave, his intense crimson eyes she loved so much, his long eyelashes girls would die for (but beware! He told her he hit a guy on third grade when the poor boy said his eyelashes are like a girls'. Only Mikan could make fun of it, though) his straight nose, his lips that are curled into his trademark smirk, his golden skin…

"I love you," Mikan said sweetly and kissed her husband's nose.

"I love you, too, Polka," he murmured.

Natsume watched his wife go out of their bedroom and he sighed again, his annoyance to the dog returned. He let his head fall against the soft pillows of their bed and his eyes closed with annoyance to the dog.

Okay, not that he hates him, in fact, he likes the dog. It just irks him how bratty that dog can get. Yeah, he just called a dog a "brat." A lone example to that was the scene earlier when he was making sweet love (Fine, they were not making love but he was getting there!) with his wife and this brat dog started to scrape and scrape his metal plate, indicating he's hungry. Brat, right? But, yeah, he's fond of the dog, too. Why won't he? The dog is the reason why he met the beautiful, adorable Mikan Sakura. As much as he would not like to admit it, thanks to the dog he met an angel who later became his wife…

* * *

_**(Five years ago)**_

Natsume set the phone down and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He walked back to his apartment's living room and sat down on his couch, a pack of _Lays _and a can of beer lay innocently, and forgotten, in front of him.

"What was that about?" his best friend, Ruka Nogi, who is continuously eating _Doritos_ while watching the football game between 'Real Madrid' and 'Barcelona', asked him.

Natsume grinded his teeth again, sighed in frustration.

His friends did not miss the frustration he just let out.

"I gather that was your Mother again, pestering you?" Ruka said amusingly.

"Nah, I think it's one of Natsume's patients who suddenly called him and told him that she is sick again and that _Dr._ Natsume Hyuuga must go at her house and check her out, ASAP! I bet she's waiting in the bedroom now," Kokoroyomi, his close friend, said and started to laugh his ass off, snorting in between.

"Natsume is not a pediatrician! He is a surgeon, stupid," Kitsune-me said and he continued, "But I think it was the hospital telling him that Natsume's patient died suddenly and they cannot wait to cart his pompous ass away," Kitsune-me, another close friend of his, joked and joined Koko in his laughing.

Natsume glared at two of his friends and said,

"My door is there. Feel free to use it," he said pointedly to the two and Koko and Kitsune-me shut their mouth up immediately.

Murmurs like 'such a killjoy' and 'okay, okay, sorry' were heard.

Ruka watched and quietly laughed at the playful banter amid his friends.

Kokoro Yome, who likes to be called Koko, works at a television network as a senior director. He has been directing not movies nor soap operas, but news forecasts and interviews of important people. Like last year, the vice president of United States of America visited Japan and Koko has been the one who directed the interview. And though he has a professional job, his attitude and personality never changed.

Kitsune-me, on the other hand, is the assistant editor-in-chief in the famous news publishing company, _Tokyo Inquirer, _and lately, has been nominated as the temporary editor-in-chief while their boss is out of the country, who's having an operation because of a heart problem.

He, Ruka Nogi, is a veterinarian who got his license two years ago, when he was twenty six, and is now working at a famous animal hospital near the heart of Tokyo, the Komazawa Animal Hospital. He had just finished nursing a maltese-poodle dog, whom her beautiful and charming owner called him 'Spork', before coming here at Natsume's place.

Natsume Hyuuga is a twenty-eight year-old surgeon in Shibugawa Hospital, one of Japan's leading hospitals. He is also one of the youngest surgeons in the country. Why not? Ever since elementary, Natsume is in the top of their class and has been even without lifting a hand on those killer academic books. A genius, yes, he is.

They have been friends for God knows how long and though their personalities are not on the same wavelength, they just click.

Every Saturday, he and his friends would gather at one of their friends' apartments to hangout and unwind all the stress accumulated in the past week. Last week, they were at Koko's apartment and now, they are on Natsume's.

He looked at his friend again and saw the tired strain in his eyes, and he asked Natsume again,

"It was your mother?"

Natsume closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and rested his back, tilting his nape up on the couch.

"Yeah," was his simple answer.

"Same problem again, huh," Ruka said, reaching for the remote control and turning the volume down a bit.

"They're really getting on my nerves. Mother just used this tone of voice she never really uses on me, which means that I must obey or she'll blew my insides off," Natsume said irritably, rubbing his left hand on his face.

Don't get him wrong, Natsume really _really_ loves his mother and his sister, Aoi. He adored them. His mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, has been the loving and supporting mother every child hoped to have. And his sister, well, is just as annoying like any other sister. But she is also sweet and kind and thoughtful. And she adores Natsume just as he dotes on her. When Natsume was thirteen and Aoi was a small nine year-old kid, their father, a renowned businessman, who was set to go to Canada for some business appointments, died in an airplane crash. Since then, Natsume became the pillar of support of the two. Kaoru Hyuuga was a strong woman, and with the help of Natsume's brave, strong stance and Aoi's sweet and caring demeanor, she found that strength in her and survived the tragic loss of her husband. Natsume's family is very rich and their wealth doubled when they received a huge amount of money from his father's company as insurance (his father was really a great man if the company gave them this kind of amount of money). With their doubled wealth, his future and Aoi's future are secured. Even their children's future and their children's children are also assured by the sum of money the Hyuuga have on their different bank accounts, if Natsume would just have a wife and kids eventually.

Natsume really loves his mother and his sister. But lately, they have been pestering him to have a girlfriend. Again.

_'They really never learn,'_ he thought petulantly.

Once, her mother and Aoi arranged a blind date. Of him, of course, and some woman. They asked and urged and continued to plead him to accept the date and because he is no match with those lovely puppy eyes of her sister's, and he cannot bear to make them sad, so with a heavy sigh, he agreed. But the date turned out to be a total bore. The girl named Anna Umenomiya was pretty, okay he can credit that, but she was a total meek, total bore, total… you name it. When she saw Natsume, she was really awed by his appearance, his looks, and especially his intense crimson eyes, and from that moment, the woman shut up like a stupid robot. He didn't even care a damn bit if she won't talk. Actually he prefers it like that, if you may ask, 'cause he was not the talkative person. But for the sake of his mother and sister, he asked her a question, only one, and the only answer he got was, "I-I.. U-uhm… U-u-uh…" Right. What a conversation. The night ended without so much as a blink of an eye and after that, Natsume forgot everything about it.

Until another date was set.

With a defeated sigh, he agreed to their arrangement again. But the date was a complete disaster! No, not only a disaster but it was also a nightmare! The girl who calls herself Luna "Lead singer of Bunny Dolls which is the most famous girl group in Japan" Koizumi was not just overconfident, but she was simply out of her mind! In the end of the dinner, just when Natsume thought he survived it (and promised to himself that he would never _ever_ agree to his mother's and sister's schemes), the girl started to seduce him and when it did not work she cried and practically _begged_ him to rape her there and then! Goodness, who on earth and on the right mind will ask that?! Man, how he heaved a _HUGE _sigh when he was finally on the solace and comfort of his Audi TT RS. Natsume does not care if she is the lead singer of some crazy girl group but no, no way in hell he would see that insane woman again. Ever.

From then on, when Natsume notices how his mother and sister start to act _too _sweet and _too_ charming for his own good, he knew they have something to ask again from him, he would automatically tell them that whatever ploy is in their strategic minds, they would just have to drop it or else he would not go over their house (their real house, or should I say mansion?) for dinner every Sunday.

But today was different. Her mother never admonishes him. True, he was scolded and reprimanded when he was young but for Pete's sake, he is twenty-eight already! He never heard that particular tone his mother used in the phone minutes ago ever since he hit that annoying classmate of his in third grade who told him that his eyelashes are like a girl's and that Natsume, maybe, was gay. Yeah, he is not scared of his mother but when she uses that tone to Natsume, his insides would just back flip.

So, with a sigh, he rubbed his face with both hands now, trying without success to drain the fatigue out of him.

"Really, Natsume, why do you not have a girlfriend? The feeling's good, you know, when someone takes care of you and all," Koko said, opening a can of beer with a 'pop', referring to her girlfriend Sumire Shouda, the pretty girl with short curly hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see why you are afraid of going into a relationship. I mean, man, hot women of all ages have been panting after you for god knows how long! And I can't sum up to words how ridiculous they look. But having a girlfriend would stop them from eating you alive. And also your mother's and sister's ploys," Kitsune-me explained.

Ruka did not say anything because he does not want to pressure his best friend and he discerns that Natsume knows what he is doing, and what he wants, with his life.

"I'll just go out and eat ramen," Natsume decided and stood up from the couch.

"What? Your refrigerator is brimming with food, man! It's bad to waste any," Koko said, lifting the packet of _Lays _in his mouth and shaking the remnants of it.

"Ramen? There is no ramen shop here, Natsume," Ruka asked but he knows fully that Natsume would just want to de-stress and have a breath of fresh air.

Natsume grabbed his, leather jacket, car keys, and wallet.

"Yes, there is. Two blocks from here. Newly opened. It was good so I don't see why I won't go back there. And no, I don't want to have a girlfriend," Natsume said a matter-of-factly, then opened his apartment's door and closed it firmly behind him.

Leaving Koko, Kitsune-me and Ruka looking at each other with a helpless sigh with Natsume's last sentence about not wanting to have a girlfriend.

Really, their friend is just as stubborn as a rock. Or worse than a hard-cold rock.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to make it a one-shot but then I realized that it will be soo long! Man, I've been trying to come up with, you know, really short but good one-shots and whenever I think of some things, I ended up making it more than one-shot. Sigh. But I think, it'll only be a two-shot NatsuMikan fic. And the title of this chapter is an exceprt from **One Republic**'s "_All The Right Moves__"_ song. I dunno why I chose that but the song was playing on my iTunes while I was typing this. And I thought, the particular lyrics might suit. Anyway, keep updated, guys!

Oh, and yes, the crappy poem at the start, you know after the title, was made by me. I know, I know, total crap. I was searching for a perfect song for the story but, unfortunately, can't find one. Huhu. Anyway, again, sweet criticisms are okay but positive reviews are craved by the author. ;)

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Must tell this as early as possible! Guys, sad to say, this story is NOT a two-shot. Huhu. I'm sorry! I tried, really, I tried to cramp everything in the second chapter (just as I promised this story to have two chaps only) but I guess, and unfortunately, I really am not good in making one-shots. Short stories for that matter. I think my mind whirls with soo many words and I cannot focus on the important ideas and events and I only realized that I cannot just abruptly end it! Sorry. Huhu. I won't say anything about how many chapters this story would take ('cause I hate breaking my words) but I will _really_ try my best to squeeze the story with a few chapters only! Thank you very much for understanding!

**nix** - Lo and behold, my first reviewer! Haha. Thank you very much! Oh yeah, I will continue this one. Thanks!

**XxSHIMMERSTARxX **and** Tristeza Hermoza** - Thank you super duper, guys! I really appreciated how you liked the start of it. Hope you'll like it till the end!

**dokiwuvnabi** - Hey, there! Nah, I definitely have no ability in making cliff-hangers. But thank you so much 'cause when I read you said it I was like, "What? OMG really?!" and I got happy bubbles inside my stomach. Hihi. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** You know who the genius one who created Gakuen Alice, ne? But still, thanks, Higuchi Tachibana! You rock like a lollipop on my bikini top. Hihi. Keep it locked and loaded, mi bruddahs and sistahs!

_**XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_

* * *

**It ****Started With A Bump**_**  
**_

**Chapter Two: All the Right Places  
**

* * *

_"It all started with this_

_Never knew it would end up like this_

_How can I resist your scent_

_The moment I knew you and I are meant_

_In the middle of the night_

_Unbeknownst to everyone's mind  
_

_You come to me and whisper_

_Yes, forever, I will be your lover"_

* * *

Once outside, Natsume slung his leather jacket on his shoulder and started to walk towards the Ramen Shop two blocks away from his apartment. He just finished an operation with a little girl who undergone a Reconstructive surgery on her left hand and he was pretty shaken up due to fatigue. Once at home, he tried to rest but his stomach insists the opposite. He was about to call Chinese delivery when he remembered the Ramen Shop he passed by earlier, on his way home. Ever since a child, Natsume preferred ramen of all noodle dishes. He can still remember how his father also favored ramen and that he and Natsume always have serious talks about his father's business or Natsume's academic life, with ramen always in front of them. Maybe that is the reason why the food has calming effect on his nerves, because he remembered those days with his father where they would talk over things and solve different problems.

Natsume pocketed his car keys, realizing that he did not need it, and continued walking, forcefully forgetting everything but his craving for the comfort food. When he entered the Ramen Shop, he walked briskly towards the counter and ordered his favorite ramen. He particularly liked the Shōyu ramen because the soy broth smells heavenly. The customers from the Ramen Shop started to notice the handsome man who just entered. Women stopped eating and craned their necks to get a glimpse of the man. Girlish giggles and whispers erupted inside the shop and Natsume could feel his irritation going back again.

_'Are these persons have nothing to do besides watch other people?' _Natsume thought irritably.

There was one woman who came up and boldly asked for his name and Natsume felt his irritation doubled. His crimson eyes glared dangerously at the woman and without saying anything, rudely turned his back on her and asked the person behind the counter that his ramen is now "to-go". Yeah, he would just eat his ramen somewhere. The boy in the counter hastily agreed and wrapped Natsume's ramen on a plastic bowl and sealed it with a plastic lid. After giving his payment, Natsume took the paper bag of his Shōyu ramen and stalked out of the shop, his black aura emitting.

Natsume, for the love of god, could not understand why women act foolishly in front of him, as if by their stupid actions like faking a trip, batting their eyelashes, slipping napkins with numbers and addresses, or throwing themselves at him would make him take notice of them.

He firmed his lips into a straight line and remembered his conversation with his friends about being in a relationship and how he does not want to be in any. The truth is he does not want _to_ _not _have a girlfriend. I mean, hey, Natsume is a man, too and he also has his fantasies and urges just like any other normal man. Of course, he wanted to have a girlfriend who would take care of him, who would kiss away his problems, cook home-made food for him, curl-up on the couch and watch football game with him, and make him forget all the tiring activities he did the whole day. But whenever he was considering this idea of having a girlfriend, he deeply thinks of a perfect girl and to his utter frustration, no one has yet come up his standards. No woman has made an impression to him, no woman is _not_ in _awe _of him, no woman has well, let's just put it simply by saying no woman is just right for him. At the moment.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, he remembered his mother. Just the thought of his conversation with her made him grit his teeth again with frustration.

His mother called him this afternoon and told him, in that terrible voice of hers, that, "Tomorrow is our 30th Wedding Anniversary, your father and I. Aoi just made reservations and we would have dinner at Crown Pearl Plaza and you must, I repeat, must bring a date with you or else you would not be hearing anything from me again. Ever. You know how much your father and I wished to see you and Aoi have someone to look after the each of you. I warn you, young man. I would not leave this earth without holding a grandchild from yours!" She said, practically shouting at Natsume's ears. Then her mother's voice turned saccharine suddenly as she bid goodbye,

"See you, tomorrow, then, Natsume dear! Aoi says hi, too!" Her mother said and just like that, she hung-up.

Now, that's where the big problem lies. Who would be his date? Who can be with him? Who can he, as much as he don't want to do it but he has no choice, _bribe_ to be his date and afterwards leave him without even a glance back? Of course, he wants to see his mother happy. That is why he had no choice but to obey her. And for the sake of their parent's 30th Anniversary, he would find a date. But the problem is who?

With a disgruntled sigh, he closed his eyes fleetingly and used his free hand to rub off the strains on his nape.

He was about to open his eyes when…

_BUUUMP!_

He collided himself into a small, solid wall. Not anticipating this, his left hand, which is holding the paper bag of ramen rather adroitly, flew from his grasp and before he could reach for it, the paper bag plummeted on the ground, and his precious ramen lay against the ground, wasted. The noodles, pork, vegatables, were all strewn around, looking like a bunch of sap in the middle of the street.

Before he could even process what had really happened, the thing he collided with which he thought was a small, solid wall, started to speak.

"I-I.. I'm sorry, mister! I am so sorry!" The girl, whose beautiful brown eyes were puffy from crying and her nose as red as her eyes (which Natsume did not notice), squeaked and she started to get on her knees to pick up the trash that was a sumptuous ramen minutes ago, the handkerchief she was holding against her eyes lay harmlessly on the space beside her.

Rage washed over him like hot acid.

Was this intentional? She collided herself with him so he would notice her? Just like what other women's foolish acts do in front of him?

"Leave it!" he bellowed on the poor girl.

* * *

Mikan was crying.

She haven't stopped crying since yesterday.

"Mikan, stop crying, will you? Spork will be alright. The doctor also told you that," her best friend, Hotaru, which is rumored cold and calculated by many, came in to see her and comforted her.

Her dog, Spork, a maltese-poodle mix, was her parents gift from her. Spork has been with her for 6 years now and he became a part of Mikan already. Now, he was in the Komazawa Animal Hospital. He was diagnosed to have bronchitis. The good doctor there, who has blonde hair and blue eyes that were brimming with sympathy, told her that if she brought Spork an hour later than she did, he might be dead by now.

"But don't worry, he'll be okay now. We'll just have to check him again and inject the medicine and after a few hours, you could go back and get him again. You should know that Spork must take his medicine on time for the next five days, okay? After that, he'll be okay. You can bring him here from time to time for check-up," Dr. Nogi said, and with a kind smile, he left her and went to Mikan's dog to start the treatment.

10 hours later, at 5:30pm, Mikan set off to pick up her dearest Spork. Hotaru offered to drive her to the hospital but she declined. She wanted to walk and pull herself together before she pick up her dog. She knows how Spork hated to see her crying. Her dog would start whimpering with her and lay beside her, not leaving her side until he knows his master is okay again.

But on her way, she started to cry again. She almost lost her precious Spork! She was too busy this past two weeks at the preparatory school where she works as a teacher in Science (because it is almost the school's celebration of Spring Festival) to notice that Spork lacked his original active and jolly behavior. She blames herself for not bringing Spork to the animal hospital immediately. And to think she almost lost him! She cried harder.

She was wiping the unbidden tears on her eyes with her violet handkerchief when, as she turned sharply to her left suddenly, she collided hardly with someone's chest.

Her eyes flew open in surprise, and as if by slow motion, the paper bag the person she crashed into plummeted on the ground, the only sound of plastic bowls slashing was heard. She stared in horror on the ramen that lay innocuously on the ground, wasted.

"I-I.. I'm sorry, mister! I am so sorry!" she stuttered, looking miserably at the wasted ramen.

She immediately tossed her hanky aside, knelt, and picked up the remnants (not really the ramen and its soup, but the plastic bowl, lid, tissue, and chopsticks) to no avail.

Suddenly, a low, masculine voice hollered above her.

"Leave it!" the terrible low voice said.

She cringed and stood up immediately. Her head still bowed down.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what happened," Mikan said, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously.

The person in front of her was not saying anything but she could feel the anger the person is emanating.

She started to sniff and she dared to look at the person whom she owes a bowl of ramen.

When she saw the red eyes, the firm straight line of his lips, and the dangerous glint on those crimson orbs... she trembled and she collapsed on her knees, crying her heart out.

She feels sorry for her dog, Spork, whom she failed to notice was ill, and for the man in front of him, who was not doing anything but just had the unluckiest moment to crash into her and waste a good ramen because of her clumsiness.

Could this day get any better?

* * *

Natsume, on the other hand, was shocked.

And, to his utter disbelief (and amazement), was mesmerized.

Okay, he was really angry a moment ago when he saw his dear ramen lying on the ground in a heap of waste, and he thought that the woman did it intentionally (so he would notice her). He was expecting an award-winning acting of a woman apologizing to him with eyelashes batting flirtatiously at him and then she would offer another food she cooked, or whatever acting stunts she could muster.

But he did not expect to see the woman in front of him to start to look at him with tears cascading on her cheeks, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her small chin with an intriguing cleft trembling, and she suddenly collapsed on her knees with heart-wrenching sobs. Nor he did not expect the woman to have those large, beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. Nor he did not expect to realize he was thinking how softly-looking the woman's long espresso-colored hair looks like. Nor he did not see himself suddenly crouching beside the crying woman, caressing her long hair, in a comforting way.

"I-I-I'm… I'm s-sorry…" the woman said in between her hiccups.

"It's okay," he continued, "I would just buy another one."

The woman shook her head.

"No. I-It's my fault. I would re-replace the ramen for y-you…" she said, tears continue to fall from those beautiful, haunting eyes.

"No, I mean it. And it's okay." he quietly said.

They sat there for a moment and when he felt that the woman's crying ebbed into sniffing and hiccupping, he said,

"I'm sorry," Natsume does not know why he said sorry but he felt at that moment that he must say those words to this woman.

The woman sniffed and looked at his eyes.

And the moment their eyes met, he could never deny it, but Natsume felt like he was drowning into those deep, brown eyes. Some strange gravity was pulling him to her and he could not resist it. And he was, though it sounds weird, mesmerized.

Without thinking, he hugged her suddenly and said against her hair,

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

Mikan was surprised with this.

Of all the reaction she could get from this man, the least she expected was a comfort from him.

She bumped him and sent his ramen flying across the street and he said it was okay? And said sorry for it?

And now, she found herself being enveloped by his unfamiliar warmth!

Is something amiss here?

She wondered dejectedly as sniffed again and stifled a hiccup.

She entangled herself from the man and said,

"I really am s-sorry for what happened. I did not notice y-you. I would like to replace you ramen but I'm terribly in a hurry. S-so," she said as she jumbled and fished her wallet out of her purse and pulled a couple of bills.

"Here," Mikan said, offering the money to the man.

The tall, foreboding man shook his head and rejected her offer.

"I told you it was okay. I'll just buy another one," the man shrugged and pushed towards her the money she was offering.

"B-but, no! Mister, this is the only way I could repay the r-ramen!" Mikan replied, not wanting to just let the incident be forgotten. After all, it was her fault for turning on her left side sharply. She did not think that maybe, just maybe, there will be people beside her whom she might collide.

The man said nothing and just looked at her with those deep crimson eyes.

Mikan looked straight into his eyes, and she suddenly felt exposed under his scrutinizing and with a rather inept bow, she bid him goodbye.

"I-uhm, if-if it's really okay with you, then I must go now. I'm really sorry again with your ramen, Mister. And thank you very much," and with those parting words she walked quickly away from the place where her clumsiness resulted to wasted ramen, where she bumped the man with those unforgettable ruby eyes.

* * *

Natsume still stood rooted on the same spot for a couple of minutes now and when he realized he had been standing rigidly in the middle of the street like a lunatic, he quickly started to walk again.

He shook his head to make sure the event minutes ago really happened.

He really bought Shōyu ramen, right? And on his way back, he bumped with this beautiful woman whom he failed to notice was crying?

He looked back on his shoulder and when he saw the mess in the middle of the street, he thought what happened earlier was real.

He met a woman who has expressive yet haunting brown eyes. Natsume thought the woman's eyes were haunting because when he noticed those eyes, he suddenly had this feeling in his gut, the feeling of being bare from the world. Those eyes of hers seem to see the depth and soul of Natsume.

He never felt like that before. In fact, when he thought of it, he never saw russet eyes as beautiful as the woman's, eyelashes as long (that it cast shadows on her cheeks) as the woman's, lips as full as a budding rose as the woman's, small chin with a fascinating cleft as the woman's, espresso-colored locks as captivating as the woman's…

He checked himself abruptly at the train of his thoughts.

Did he, Natsume Hyuuga, twenty-eight year old bachelor, no girlfriend since birth, and was considered a women-allergic, really _thought_ of those thoughts?

He closed his eyes to focus his mind and pull himself together.

But once he closed his eyes, those striking, brown eyes popped on his consciousness.

He remembered how the woman trembled and cried in front of him. He did not know how he knew but he felt that it was not just an obtuse act to get his attention. The heart-wrenching sobs from her were enough for him to realize that the woman was not just crying over a wasted ramen but something much, much deeper.

He briefly wondered what could be the reason and then he thought to himself how utterly silly it was for he does not know the woman, even her name, for goodness' sake! And before he could speak another word to her again, she bid goodbye and left the place hurriedly without looking back, her lingering scent and entrancing face trailing at her wake and finding its way on Natsume Hyuuga's already mesmerized mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's where the chapter two ends! Obviously. Haha. Silly me. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this one! Chapter title, again is from **_One Republic_**'s song, _"All The Right Moves"_. You know my message! "Sweet criticisms are appreciated but positive reviews are craved by the author." Keep updated, guys!

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Tadaa! Here comes the chapter three! Yay! And oh yeah, congratulate me 'cause this is the last chapter! I thought it would take 7 to 9 chapters ('cause you know I have this sort of disorder of not being able to write one-shots/short stories) but luckily, I squeezed everything in this last one. Haha! I am zo proud! Thank you guys for reading and following ISWAB!

**XxSHIMMERSTARxX, Trizteza Hermosa, nix, ThESeVeNDeaDlySinZ** - Thank you so soooo much for all your reviews! You don't know how I love and appreciate your kind words. You all are the best! This chap's for you!

**dokiwuvnabi** - Nah, you flatter me too much! I can never ever thank you for all the things you've said to me. And yep, I updated fast because the story is already on my _Doc Manager_. Sorry if this last chap took long! Thanks again and enjoy reading!

**BubblySunshine190** - Thank you so much! Honestly, I ate noodles after reading this. Hahaha. Come on, let's eat ramen together!

**READERS:** To the readers who will think that I rushed this story, please understand that this should have been just a_ one-shot_. So it might look like it was rushed but no, it's not. That's the way it goes. Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

_**XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_

* * *

**It Started With A Bump**

**Chapter Three: All The Right Words**

* * *

_"It all started with this_

_Never knew it would end up like this_

_How can I resist your scent_

_The moment I knew you and I are meant_

* * *

Natsume sat at one of the benches at the park near his place, the Shitenhouji Park. Shitenhouji was quite beautiful and peaceful. And he was really glad that his place is near something like this.

Natsume bought another Shōyu ramen, then decided not go back at his apartment because he wanted to gather his scattered wits first. For sure, his friends would be questioning him why he took so long and if things got worse, his mother or his sister might be there. He also wanted to pull himself together and forget the woman of earlier. But to no avail.

He fumbled for the chopsticks then sighed annoyingly, remembering he has no chopsticks to use for the ramen. Yeah, the Ramen House just told him that they ran out of chopsticks. Can you believe it?

_(At the Ramen Shop 15 minutes ago)_

"So how the hell am I going to eat this?" He snapped angrily at the man behind the counter.

The man quaked with fear as he saw the precarious glare from those crimson eyes of the customer in front of him.

"I- Uhm – S-sorry sir. But w-we really have no s-stock of chapstuck. I – I mean chopstick," he faltered nervously.

The customer with red eyes locked his jaw and he saw a nerve twitch at the end.

Then the man behind the ramen counter remembered something, and snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"Oh! We have a Spork, sir! I'll just go get it," he said quickly and dashed back the kitchen.

When he was outside again, Natsume saw him holding a weird thing on his right hand. The lower part was shaped in a spoon but the upper part, instead of a perfect curve of the spoon, has spike on its end, like a fork.

"This is the Spork, sir!" the man said, grinning delightedly.

"Spork?" Natsume narrowed his eyes on the thing.

"Yes, sir! A spoon and a fork combined!" the man said, holding it out to him.

Natsume, realizing he has no choice but to use the shitty-spoon-fork or he would not have a chance to eat his ramen, snatched it, paid the ramen, and walked out of the ramen house, grumbling.

So now, sitting at the park, instead of chopsticks, he was holding a freakin' spork. Of course he knew what a spork is, but what the hell? He never used something like this in his entirely life! Why would he anyway? There are chopsticks and spoon _AND _fork, for goodness' sake! Why would he burden himself when he can use genuine spoon and fork? It's not like he was too lazy to use his both hands in eating.

He hissed his breath irritably. He had no choice. He opened the lid of the Shōyu ramen and, closing his eyes, inhaled its appetizing soy broth.

After a few seconds, he could feel his nerves calming. Wow, whatever is in this Shōyu ramen, he was really grateful it has its effects on his tattered nerves.

He began to eat the ramen. After a while, he leaned back on the bench, put the ramen on his lap, the hand holding a spork on his side, and closed his eyes blissfully. Soft breeze caressed his face as he heard the sound of birds chirping, of see-saw and swings creaking, of the children's laughter while playing. Yes, his decision to not go back at the apartment was really right.

Faintly, he heard a bark of a dog.

A muffled shout was heard afterwards.

Still eyes closed, he heard the dog's legs lap against the park's pavement, barking loudly. The dog continuously barked and barked and ran and ran and Natsume could hear the dog was not far from him anymore.

And then he heard the shout more clearly, "Spork, No!"

Judging from the voice, it was a woman. He faintly thought that the woman's voice was familiar but he shrugged it off almost instantly. Natsume could hear that she was now running, maybe running after her dog.

And at that moment, he heard the bark of the dog closer to him, closer, and closer and then,

The woman shouted the same time he felt dog's teeth sink into his palm.

"Spork, Stop!" the woman shrieked.

"Shit!" he said the same time. The ramen he was holding on his left hand flew from his grasp (for the second time), the spork he was holding gone from his right hand.

Natsume stood quickly and checked his palm the dog has bitten.

It was now bleeding heavily.

"Shit!" He cursed again in his low voice.

"Oh my god! Let me see! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The woman, who was running after the dog suddenly saw the bleeding from the man's palm.

Natsume angrily took his hand back and directed his deathly glare to the woman who stupidly lost her clutch on her dog, resulting to Natsume's second wasted ramen and bleeding palm.

He sucked in his breath in surprise when the woman he saw in front of him was the woman earlier before; the same woman who caused his first ramen sprawling on the middle of the street, the same woman who had those haunting brown eyes, the same woman who bid goodbye so suddenly and left a trail of her face and scent on Natsume's mind, the same beautiful woman who mesmerized him.

* * *

"Here you go, Miss Sakura! Take care of Spork!" The doctor said as she handed the cute maltese-poodle dog back to its owner.

Mika heaved a huge sigh of relief and smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you very much, Dr. Shibai! I don't know how to thank you for taking care of Spork," Mikan said as she reached out for her dog.

"Thank god, you're okay, Spork. I promise I would never ever neglect looking after you," Mikan promised, stroking her dog's wavy hair.

"Just don't forget the prescription Dr. Nogi gave to you, okay?" she reminded her.

"Of course, Dr. Shibai! By the way, where is Dr. Nogi? I would really like to thank him personally for treating and taking care of Spork," Mikan said, still holding her dog protectively in the circle of her arms.

"Dr. Nogi's already out. But don't worry, I would tell him you said thank you," Dr. Shibai said kindly.

"Thank you very much again for everything!" Mikan bowed and she exited the animal hospital happily.

Still on her arms, she stroked Spork's hair and talked to him,

"So, you want to go home now? Or we walk at the Shitenhouji Park first, like what we always do?" Mikan said.

Spork started to wag his tail and tongue, his black eyes widened in joy.

"Is it the house?" Mikan teased.

SApork stopped wagging his tail.

Mikan laughed.

"So, it's the park then?" Mikan said.

Spork started to wag his tail again.

Mikan laughed and kissed the top of her dog's head.

"You cute little thing! Come on, to the park then!" Mikan announced and skipped happily towards the park.

* * *

Mikan and Spork, who is still lounging comfortably at Mikan's arms, entered the Shitenhouji Park. There are a few children playing around, parents chatting on the sidelines, a man seating on a bench, a couple having a picnic, and several other people who, like her, is walking with their dogs.

They were walking towards a small table with stone chairs to rest to when suddenly Spork barked loudly and excitedly, then jumped out of Mikan's embrace.

"Spork!" she yelled and ran after her dog.

Spork ran across the park faster than lightning.

Mikan called again, running after Spork, but stop sometimes to not collide with other people in the Park.

She saw again spork running crazily around the man who was seating on the bench.

"Spork, no!" she yelled again after her dog.

She was ten yards away from her dog when suddenly, Spork jumped on the bench, beside the man, and without warning, he bit the man's palm.

"Spork! Stop!" Mikan shrieked.

Mikan heard the man curse savagely at the same time she shrieked. The man stood up quickly and whatever he was holding in his left hand, flew from his grasp, and on his right hand, the moment he let go of it, Spork clamped it between his teeth and played with it.

"Oh my god! Let me see!" Mikan breathed in horror.

Mikan grasped the man's right hand and looked at it.

his palm is bleeding heavily.

In mixture of shock and horror, Mikan felt tears gather on her eyes. After all, it was her fault she decided not to put a leash on Spork because she thought her dog would not do anything rash. It was her fault.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Mikan cried, looking at the wound, apologizing.

She bowed and continued to apologize to the man.

The man rudely snatched his hand away from Mikan's grasp.

Startled, Mikan looked up at the man and gasped.

And she felt all the air on her lungs left.

He was the man she bumped with earlier who had a ramen which was wasted.

* * *

To say that Natsume was shocked is an understatement.

He momentarily forgot the pain in his palm.

The woman standing in front of his was the woman earlier, who was crying, he bumped with. And he realized she was crying again.

_'Is she crying all the time?' _Natsume's surprised mind suddenly formed the thought.

"It was you again, Mister! The man I bumped with earlier which resulted to wasted ramen! It was you again!" the woman covered her face with both her hands.

"Oh god, why is it always have to be you who will experience my clumsiness? I'm sorry. I am so so sorry," the woman sobbed, apologizing again and again.

Natsume, shaking his head to clear his head from the shock, realized what was happening.

"Well, there may be a reason why we always have to meet with unfortunate events,"Natsume said.

He saw the woman was crying earlier and he has the urge to comfort her and make her stop from crying.

The feelings did not change a bit.

He was drawn to her beautiful eyes and the thoughts he could only think of is to make the woman stop from crying, comfort her, and see her smile.

Natsume realized all these thoughts and he did not know whether to be afraid by how strongly he was attracted to the woman or be happy because, finally, he was sure that he has hormones.

"No, it's okay," Natsume said, not realizing he said the exact phrase earlier.

The woman looked up, surprised.

"What! What are you talking about? What are you saying it's okay? Are you out of your mind? Your hand is bleeding, for goodness' sake!" the woman burst out, and realizing what she said (about the bleeding hand), her brown eyes cleared with a decidedly strange glint.

The woman sniffed, wiped the tears on her face and reached out for Natsume's left hand, which was not bitten.

"Please, sit here," she guided him.

Natsume does not know what she would do but decided to follow her instruction.

She sat down beside him and fished things out of her bag.

An alcohol, betadine, cotton, and a gauze.

_'She's going to treat my wound,'_ Natsume thought, smirking inwardly. Well, he is a surgeon and he sure can treat his own wounds. But heck, he would never pass the opportunity of this young woman hovering concernedly on him.

After a few minutes, Natsume looked down on his perfectly bandaged palm.

_'She's not bad in things like this,'_ Natsume thought.

"You did it good. Are you a nurse? A doctor?" Natsume suddenly asked. He had this urge to get to know the woman more.

She smiled mesmerizingly.

"Nope, I'm not a nurse nor a doctor. I am a pre-school teacher. Well, about these wounds and bandaging thing, as a pre-school teacher, you would not avoid the kids having wounds or scratches whenever they play. So, I learned a lot on how to treat wounds because of my children," the woman said softly.

Natsume nodded understandingly. He saw the love on the woman's eyes when talked about her children.

She suddenly turned to him and smiled to him, her eyes brown eyes twinkling, her glossy locks looking golden against the setting sun.

She took his breath away. She really is even more beautiful when she is smiling.

"Are you a teacher, too?" she asked.

Natsume blinked, entranced at her sight, and then he chuckled at her question.

"No, I'm not a teacher. I'm a surgeon," Natsume said, watching for her reaction.

The woman's eyes widened.

"What! You're a doctor? And a surgeon, at that! But you're very young! You look like you're 25 only and you're a practicing doctor already! Wow, figures why you noted the bandaging I made," the woman admiringly said.

Natsume felt the corners of his mouth curling upward,

"Thanks," he said.

Then the woman's eye's widened again, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh no! Spork! Where is my dog!" she stood up suddenly then looked around her frantically.

Natsume laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You dog is under the bench," he said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, bent over and picked up her dog, who is still clamping the spork between his teeth, playing with it.

The woman leaned back on the bench and caressed the dog's hair lovingly, whispering words he can't hear.

Then Natsume remembered what she said minutes ago.

"Did you just call your dog "Spork"? That's the dog's name?" Natsume said incredulously.

The young woman nodded her head and hugged her dog closely.

"Yep! His name is Spork. I know, it's weird but you see, I named him after the utensil "Spork," spoon and fork? That is the only thing he plays around. He does not like cushions or pillows. He only likes spork," she explained.

Natsume looked over her face and her dog then back to her face again.

"You mean your dog saw the spork I was holding then ran across the park just to get it and play with it?" Natsume said, his eyebrows rising unbelievably.

The young woman nodded her head, her smile faltering.

"Yes. Spork saw the "spork" you were holding and ran to get it. You see, he's been sick for a week now. He had no energy to play around so I brought him to the Kamazawa and the doctor told me I almost lost him. Spork is my parent's gift to me, you know. So I cried because I thought I was going to lose him. But now he's okay, and well, his energy and eagerness to play a spork got back also," the woman explained, stroking her dog's head.

Natsume nodded understandingly. So that was why she was crying earlier.

They talked for minutes, about their life's story, about everything they wanted to talk about. It feels like they do not want to end their conversation.

But after a few more minutes, the young woman stood up.

"Well, I have to go now. I must go back and get all my lesson plans ready for tomorrow," she then scribbled something on a piece of paper then turned to Natsume. With a troubled smile, she continued,

"I am so sorry again for everything that happened and I want to repay you for your kindness. Call me whenever you need anything. I would gladly help you. Thank you very much again, Mister," she bowed and walked away from him, her dog sleeping comfortably upon her arms.

Natsume was disappointed their conversation was finished and he was more disappointed that she was going.

And then she said something that made his head perk up. With his crimson eyes narrowing in thought, his brilliant mind worked over time, thinking of situations and events, one after another.

Setting his mouth in a grim, determined line, he stood up and was about to call her when he realized something.

He did not know her name.

How stupid can he get? Natsume thought irritably.

He ran across the park and placed a hand on her right shoulders, effectively stopping her from her walking.

Spinning around, she faced him, a surprised look on his beautiful face.

"Oh! Did I forget something?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes. Your name," he answered quietly.

The young woman gasped in surprised then chuckled softly.

"Of course! How silly of me!" she slapped her palm on her forehead then she extended her right hand, her mouth twitching merrily,

"My name's Sakura. Mikan Sakura," she smiled.

Natsume loved her name.

"Mikan Sakura," Natsume said her name, loving the way her name curl effortlessly on his tongue.

"Mikan Sakura," he repeated again, his mouth curling up on one corner.

He liked her name. Definitely liked it.

The young woman in front of her blushed furiously when he repeated her name over and over.

"U-uh, yeah. That's my name. Uhm, what's yours?" she asked, her red face looking upon the ground, her right hand softly petting her dog.

_'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought admiringly.

Natsume chuckled at her shy reaction towards him. Chucking her chin, he forced her brown eyes to meet his crimson ones.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume," he said, smirking.

Mikan blushed furiously at his actions. Then she stepped back an inch hesitantly from him, her face still red as tomato.

After a few moments, when Mikan was sure her face was not as red anymore, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, Dr. Hyuuga Natsume, it's nice to meet you. Again, I'm really sorry for the ramen and for the wound. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what can I do to help you, okay?" she bowed, "Ja ne!" She bid.

She was about to turn around again when Natsume stopped her, catching her wrist.

Confused, she faced him again, her brown eyes questioning.

Natsume thought of this a few minutes ago, when she offered to seek her help if he ever needed one. And he sure as hell needed it. Now. And she's the perfect answer.

"Yes, actually,I need your help," he said to her, earning a more confused look from the young woman.

"What is it, Hyuuga-san?" she asked politely.

Natsume closed his eyes briefly.

_'Now or never, Hyuuga,'_ Natsume thought.

He opened his eyes and looked deeply at hers. Gripping softly both her shoulders in his hands, he solemnly said,

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

Natsume entered his apartment and his first words are,

"I have a girlfriend,"

Koko spat the sushi rolls he was eating.

Kitsuneme fell from the chair he was swinging.

Ruka choked on the beer he was drinking.

All of them wide-eyed, they shouted in unision,

"WHAAAT!"

Natsume was grinning, as he closed the door of his apartment.

"Koko, you better clean that mess or you'll never set foot here again," Natsume warned, but he was still smirking.

He walked straight to the couch and flopped himself comfortably.

He reached out on the table, got a can of beer, and chugged it down.

"Natsume Hyuuga, the forever bachelor, has phobia in women, has a girlfriend?! Maybe the world is nearing its end!" Kitsuneme excalimed.

"So, who's the unfortunate girl?" Koko joked, cleaning up the mess.

Natsume glared at the both of them and they immediately shut up.

Ruka sat down beside Natsume in the couch, running a hand over his messy blonde hair.

"Natsume, are you kidding or what?" Ruka asked concernedly.

Natsume sat up and glared at his best friend.

"Why? Do I look like I'm kidding? And what the hell are those kind of reactions?" Natsume asked pointedly to his friends.

Kitsuneme sat up from the floor and excalimed,

"You are asking us why the hell we have this kind of reaction?!"

Then they shouted aggravatingly in unison,

"THE LAST THING YOU SAID WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF THIS VERY APARTMENT WAS YOU DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND AND NOW YOU ENTERED HERE AFTER 3 HOURS AND YOUR FIRST WORDS ARE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL!"

The Natsume they knew would totally throw them out without a word, especially after saying such words to him.

But the Natsume in front of them now is different. Totally different.

He just shrugged at them and continued drinking his beer, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Well, believe it or not. I have a girlfriend already,"

Koko, Ruka, and Kitsuneme looked at each other and sighed in resignation.

"What's her name?" Ruka asked, curious.

Natsume's face softened, to his friends' utter surprise, his eyes were glinting with a strange emotion. Happiness? Or maybe, love? Well, if it really is love, they are sure that their friend haven't noticed it yet, that Natsume haven't realized that he's already half in love with the young woman he's talking about.

But the idea of Natsume Hyuuga? In love?

Come to think of it, maybe the girl is really different to make Natsume fall for her, head over heels.

"Her name's Sakura. Mikan Sakura," Natsume smiled.

* * *

The following day, Natsume picked up Mikan at the Pre-School she works at and together, they went to the family dinner at the Crown Pearl Plaza Hotel. Though her mother was really surprised, and Aoi was dubious, that Natsume announced he has a girlfriend, all their doubts faded when they got to talk and know Mikan Sakura.

She's a lovely, intelligent, witty, soft yet has a willful spirit kind of woman. And both Kaoru and Aoi thought that Mikan is perfect for their hard-headed, logical Natsume. The truth is, they haven't seen Natsume laugh as many times as when he is with Mikan. They did not know that behind his cold facade, there's a warm heart ready to love and be loved. And they were glad that finally, Natsume found someone to care for him. Yes, they fit together like a puzzle piece and Kaoru wondered why Natsume only met her now, after so many years of putting up with a cranky, single, bachelor Natsume.

After a few months of courting, Sakura Mikan _officially_ accepted Natsume's offer for her heart. And nine months later, she also accepted his offer for her _hand, _at the same park where she agreed to help him and act as his girlfriend for his dinner with his family.

* * *

The wedding was lavishly extravagant. Why not? They are _the_ Hyuugas. And Kaoru Hyuuga won't accept anything beyond perfection and extravagance. And it's his son who's getting married, the same person whom she thought would be a bachelor forever. The same person whom she thought would never learn to care for another woman except her and his sister.

Looking at the couple now as they stood side by side in the church, Mikan wrapped in a swirling silver wedding gown, her groom handsomely clad in a magnificent black and ash-gray suit, she whispered lovingly to her husband,

"Finally, my dear. Our dreams for our children came true. They already found someone who will look after them just like what you did to me and to our children," Kaoru looked up at the sky and softly blew a kiss upwards.

* * *

Three months after their wedding, Natsume and Mikan decided to live in a modest pent house in the heart of Tokyo.

Now, as Natsume lie comfortably on their marital bed, waiting for Mikan to come back from her ministrations with Spork, his thoughts and reminiscing were cut off when his beautiful wife entered their room again.

He sat up quickly, smiling at her. Yes, he smiles. Only with her and for her.

"He's okay, now? He won't bother us again?" he said mockingly, referring to their dog, Spork.

Mikan smiled and sat lay down beside her husband. Natsume automatically wrapped his arms around her petite frame against his, stroking her long, glossy locks.

"Yup, he's full and playing with his one and only toy, again!" his wife said merrily.

Natsume smirked slyly, remembering where they left off before Spork called out for his dinner. He slowly, slowly started to touch the bare thighs of his wife's, inching upward and upward until he softly tugged the offending lacy thing covering her.

Mikan slapped his arm playfully,

"Why you pervert!" she laughed.

Natsume smirked at her.

"Well, my wife, I thought we had agreed on that a long time ago?"

"Well, when I said that you are really a pervert, I did not know you would take advantage of it! Pervert!" she joked at him, laughing.

Natsume tightened his grip around her waist and shoulder.

"True. But you love me, anyway," he whispered against her ear and softly kissed her forehead as her wife blushed madly on his words.

This woman in his arms was his first pretend-girlfriend, his first _real_ girlfriend, first fiancee, and one and only wife.

As much as he does not like to admit it, he met her because of that dog, Spork. And he would forever be grateful to him.

* * *

One can never really tell how the world goes round. Unexpected events happen that changes other people's lives. But it was all destined by fate. After all, for them, it was really destiny that got them to walk on that same street where they met, where it all started with a bump.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **And there goes another story! Finally found the will to write a draft and update this one! And I am so really happy that finally, it's done. Yay! I thought it was going to take me months to finish this. But, hah! Guess I was wrong. Haha. Thank you very much to all those who followed and finished reading this story! It's not really good but I hope you would appreciate it. For the last time, sweet criticisms are okay but your positive reviews are craved! Thanks, everyone!

Chapter title is from the same song of **One Republic**.

And again, thank you for reading!_**  
**_

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_

_(November 6, 2012; 1:22am)**  
**_


End file.
